User blog:Sci100/I Might Not Do Season 3
Hey guys, how are you doing? I hope your lives are well. So as you know (hopefully), I have been busy lately with grades, school, testing, etc. I’ve been slowly releasing episodes of Mystery Island, and some have asked about potentially having a Season 3 of MURDER. To be honest, Season 3 might not happen. There is more than one reason why Season 3 might not happen, and it’s something I still need to continue to consider. When Mystery Island is over, based on your reaction to the finale, and my own personal thoughts, I’ll make the decision if to continue or not. However today, I realized something: MURDER ''is negatively impacting my mental and emotional health. Now when I say it’s impacting my health, I don’t mean I’m going Joker-crazy and want to commit my own series of murders in a manor or a hotel. I also don’t mean that I want to die or anything crazy that like. I want to live, just like the guests. However, certain aspects of Mystery Island both introduced and yet to be introduced are affecting me by keeping me depressed. That’s right; I have depression (sometimes). I’m fine at times, and then other times, I’m not. I had depression from late July to mid-September, late November to late December, and then the month of February, and around the time of the beginning of May, it’s started coming back, when I was thinking about additional content I could add to the show, and additional character development I could do. As I was thinking about certain potential scenes that could be placed in (The Richard-Dr.Sines scene in Aqua de la Muerte is one of these scenes I was thinking of), I began to think about certain characters and their storylines, pasts, etc. Part of it is the Brandon-Speedy romance. As I’ve told this story, I personally have started to become lonely and feel isolated, mostly because I’ve come to realize that I don’t have whatever it is they have. To be honest, I don’t know if I ever will. Another part is connected to episodes later down in the show, which you guys won’t be reading for a few months as after the mid-season finale, the show is going on hiatus for a while. But, thinking about certain things related to the show has caused me to start thinking about other subjects, and that has only worsened my depression, and I know this. Two weeks ago, I was getting my schooling back on track, I was trying to get everything together, and then before you know it, my grades got screwed over again right before I became inactive on Wikia. The last two weeks I’ve gone on vacation and tried to get make-up work done, do tests, and etc. I currently have an E (67% out of 100) in one of my classes, and my parents are not pleased. I find myself in a dilemma. I want to continue the story this summer and release the remaining episodes. However, for the first time, I’ve realized that my writing has hurt me. They say the pen is mightier than the sword, and I see that it is true. Stories are powerful, and I’ve come to understand a few things. Certain characters in the show, and certain problems, struggles, etc. are based on my own personal story. For example, I realized in February that Charles’ story arc is somewhat like mine, as I’ve realized that I am a storyteller, but at the same time I am also a character in the story of life. So if one day, I reveal that MURDER is done, I hope you understand that part of it is for my own mental health. It may not solve my problems, or ease my pain, but it’s a step. I am devoted to releasing the rest of the season though, so you still can enjoy Mystery Island, hopefully without slipping into worse depression. I hope you guys understand why there might not be a Season 3, and I hope you enjoy the mid-season finale of '''MURDER: Mystery Island', Chair of Mountain Terror. Category:Blog posts